


A Wild Ride

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Modern AU, October Kink list, Slight underage, because its a thing, kinks will be listed as its written, pwp (pretty much), rollercoaster kink, very minor flarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Smut with very little plot.October kinklist fills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes on a roller coaster... 
> 
> That's pretty much it.
> 
> Based on a real story (about the rollercoaster, not the people).
> 
> Kink: Voyeurism

Bellamy had a problem... 

And the problem was his sister’s best friend, Clarke. 

Bellamy had always considered Clarke pretty. Anyone with eyes could tell that she had good genetics, and was a pretty enough girl. But that was just it- when Bellamy Blake went off to college, he left his kid sister, and her best friend behind. What he came home to was his sister a few years older and Clarke knocking his fucking breath out of his lungs. 

There was a lot about her that had changed. her face was more feminine... her thighs had become thicker.

She was curvy now. 

And fuck- she had a full, round ass that Bellamy tried (and failed) to not look at. She also had a beautiful set of- 

“Hey, can you pass the cream?” 

That newer, huskier voice sent an alarming shiver down Bellamy’s spine as it asked for the sugar, too. 

“G’mornin’, Clarke,” Bellamy offered, his throat going dry, “how’d you sleep?” 

With a slight smile, Clarke brought her coffee to her lips, “like a baby... you?” 

“Ugh,” Bellamy felt himself blush as he bit his lip. It was hard not to remember the image he had jerked off to last night... It wasn’t Clarke. Not exactly. But Bellamy satiated his craving either way, “better than I have in a while.” 

“Yeah, a bottle of Jergen’s and some porn will do that for ya!” O said, slapping the back of Bellamy’s head as she walked by. Bellamy fought his instinct to try and push his sister in favor of smirking at Clarke- who had turned a brilliant shade of crimson. 

“I- didn’t... I don’t,” Bellamy stammered, as Clarke looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Why would Clarke care where your hands or eyes are Bell?” O asked, sitting across from him, and eying him as she ate her yogurt, “Are you coming to the theme park with us?” 

“Sure, I have nothing else to do.” 

“Good,” Clarke said, with a flirty smirk, “Then you can buy us beer.” 

“Oh, no,” Bellamy shook his head. But then Clarke was pouting, her lip protruding out in an innocent way that shouldn’t make his dick twitch. Yet, it did. 

“So, are we really waiting in line for over an hour to ride this?” Clarke asked, looking up at the structure, “what’s so special about it, anyway?” 

Clarke was being extra bratty since Bellamy said he wouldn’t buy the girls any beer. To make her feel a little better, he leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear, “If you’re good, I’ll get you a beer, Princess.” 

Hearing her breath hitch made Bellamy’s eyes flutter closed, as her scent enveloped him. 

“But you said-" she began, turning around to find Bellamy ridiculously close to her face. Bellamy studied Clarke’s face as her eyes widened in surprise, and then fell down to his lips. As he swallowed, they fell even further- staring at Bellamy’s adam’s apple, no doubt. While her eyes were preoccupied, Bellamy licked his lips and bit his tongue, trying desperately to wet his mouth. 

What the fuck was Clarke doing to him? It had never been like this with her... and frankly, Bellamy was having a hard time remembering that she was seventeen and he was twenty-one. 

“Um, Bellamy?” she asked, her voice low and small. 

“Yeah?” Bellamy closed his eyes when he realized exactly how desperate he sounded. He had to get a grip. 

“The line... It’s moving.” 

With a nervous cuckle, Bellamy surveyed the line behind him. Without thinking he set his hand on her lower back, and led the way as they caught up with O and her friend, Raven, who had just arrived. 

From that moment on, it seemed as if Clarke hovered between the girls and Bellamy. When she started to fidget again, he started talking. 

“Have you ever ridden one this big?” Internally, he cringed at the unintentional innuendo, but the flush in Clarke’s face was worth it. 

“Uh, I’ve never...” 

“Oh, you’ve never been on a rollercoaster?” 

“Of course I’ve been on a roller coaster, _ Bellamy, _” she said, avoiding his gaze, “I- uh, I have to go.” 

At that, Clarke ran forward to join the girls. Occasionally, her eyes shot to Bellamy, who couldn’t help but feel as if he stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“BLAKE!” a voice came from behind him, turning around Bellamy spied his friend from high school, John Murphy. Murphy was two years younger than him, but they became good friends Bellamy’s senior year, when he bought way too much weed from the gangly little fucker. 

“Murphy, hey!” As the boys caught up, Bellamy noticed both Clarke and Raven staring their way, while O rolled her eyes and scrolled her phone. 

“Who’s the hottie?” Murphy asked, waving at the girls. 

“You know Clarke, and she’s _way _too young for you, Murphy.” 

“I’m not talking about her, you fucking perv,” he said, whispering the last bit, as he looked at Raven. 

“Oh, that’s Raven Reyes.” 

At that, Murphy smoothed his hair out, and started to walk away, “wish me luck!” he said, leaving Bellamy alone once again. 

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy just stood against the railing awkwardly, trying not to stare at Clarke in her incredibly short-shorts.

After a few minutes, Clarke turned around and checked her phone. A wave of emotion flashed over her face. As soon as her eyes locked on Bellamy’s the disappointment left, and was replaced by a smirk. 

“What are you so upset about, Princess?” Bellamy asked, as the lined moved some more. 

“Oh, just got ghosted by my date.” 

“You had a date coming?” 

“Yeah,” she said, her phone buzzed again, and she pulled it out. As she read the text, her eyes bulged and her cheeks turned red. 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy didn’t like seeing Clarke upset, especially when it came down to the fact that it was just a flaky guy. 

“Uh, Finn says he doesn’t want me going on this rollercoaster... Apparently people call it the “Cum Coaster”.” 

“Okay,” Bellamy said, his mind a little blown, “first off, fuck that- you get to do what you want. And second, what?” 

“That’s what he said, look.” 

While Clarke showed Bellamy her phone, she accidentally moved too far back and there was a photo of her, in front of a mirror, presumably shopping for bikinis. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy breathed, swallowing thickly, “if you’re gonna send nudes, Clarke, don’t include your face.” 

“That’s not a nude,” she said, turning pink. 

“No... but enough manipulation, and it could be,” Bellamy's voice softened, “look, guys are dicks. If they want revenge, they'll do stupid shit. You should tell him to delete it in front of you.” 

“I don’t think he would-” 

“Seriously, Clarke,” as Bellamy gritted through clenched teeth, he was overcome with the need to find this Finn and delete the photo himself, “You don’t want sexy photos of yourself floating around- make him delete it.” 

Clarke let out a breath and then murmured softly, “You think its sexy?” 

“Um," he said, looking away and feeling warm himself, "well, yeah. I mean, it's a hot chick a bikini- of course that's sexy."

"You think I'm hot?" Clarke asked, this time not at all shy and with a little spark in her eye. 

“You know, never mind, you don’t need me to tell you what to do.” 

“It’s okay, you just care about me,” she said, a smirk forming on her lips, “and my sexy selfies.” 

When Bellamy worked up the courage to look at Clarke, she was looking at him with a coy smile, “he’s not my boyfriend, by the way,” she said, shuffling forward in the line. By now the line had merged onto a metal stair case under the coaster, so there was really not much space between Clarke and Bellamy. 

Bellamy let out a little laugh as he looked down at Clarke, “Good, he sounds like a dick... you deserve better.” 

A half hour later, they were finally sitting in the rollercoaster. Murphy had gone off somewhere, Raven was complaining that her boyfriend wasn’t coming to the theme park like a he promised, while O was sitting on Clarke’s other side, eagerly awaiting the ride. 

Apparently, this rollercoaster was the largest, longest and fastest rollercoaster in the USA now. As Bellamy strapped in, and the bars lowered and locked, he couldn’t help but laugh at what Clarke had said earlier. 

_ Cum Coaster. _

_ Yeah, right. _

Like that was even possible. 

Turning to Clarke, Bellamy smiled, “you ready?” he teased, Clarke always had a little fear of heights, “or do you need me to hold your hand?” 

“I’ll be fine,” she said, but she looked a bit scared. 

As the carriage began to travel up the track, Clarke let out a little yelp, and grabbed Bellamy’s hand. He held hers tight, trying to reassure her that he was there- that she was safe. 

Bellamy himself looked down and swallowed. He wasn’t exactly afraid of heights, but they weren’t his favorite. Closing his eyes, he felt Clarke’s fingers thread through his own, but didn’t think too much of it. Reaching the peak, Bellamy opened his eyes, to see if Clarke had worked up the courage to keep hers open too. 

What he saw took his breath away. There she was- eyes closed, face flushed, and her lip between her teeth. It took Bellamy a moment to notice what was happening, but as his eyes traveled down her body he noticed how her breasts were pressed against the protective bars, and how her hips were moving against the padded bar between her legs. 

Her movements were small but grew bolder, as the coaster really took off. before long, her hips were rocking- no, thrusting- and she was clearly getting herself off. On the last set of loops, her hand squeezed tighter, her jaw dropped, and Bellamy heard her let out a loud cry before he let go of her hand and covered her mouth. 

Clarke gripped his arm as she rode out her orgasm, her breath hot against Bellamy’s hand. When the ride was over, Bellamy pulled his hand away and looked down, willing his half-hard cock to go back into hiding. 

As soon as the bars lifted up, Clarke scrambled off the ride and muttered something about needing to go to the bathroom. No one stopped or questioned her. Bellamy just stared at her, as her slightly shaky legs carried her away from them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke talk about what happened. 
> 
> Kink: Exhibitionism (more so discussed)

Clarke felt as if she were walking on stilts after the “Cum Coaster” incident. If she were honest with herself, it was the first time she had ever had an orgasm, and half of her couldn’t be bothered by the fact that it was right in front of Bellamy- that the scent of his skin under nose had only intensified it. 

Sitting across from him after lunch, Clarke tried not to look up while she ate her ice cream. What the hell was going on with him? This was the same Bellamy who teased her and pulled her pigtails when she was eight. Now, he was suddenly looking at her with a keen interest and concern written all over his features.

Clarke got lost in thoughts about the past- thoughts about the same who used to make her chicken nuggets when she was five years old and her mom dropped her off with the Blakes before she spent two days at work. The teenager who used to bandage up her scratches that she’d inevitably get when roughhousing with O. 

This was Bellamy, who had called her princess or scout instead of Clarke for as long as she could remember. 

But now, all Clarke could think of was the fact that he said she was sexy... that he thought she was hot. 

Clarke’s head was spinning a little from everything that had happened. As she lifted her gaze, she was met with Bellamy’s warm brown eyes and instantly felt flush. 

“You okay, Clarke?” he murmured softly, leaning forward so that O and Raven wouldn’t overhear. Licking ice cream off of her lip, Clarke watched as Bellamy tracked the movements of her tongue. His intense gaze set free a curling heat in her lower belly, and Clarke had to stifle an audible reaction. 

“Um, yeah,” she said, trying to smile, “I just don’t feel that well.” 

“Well, do you want to go home?” he asked, “if you don’t feel well, we can all head out.” 

Clarke merely nodded. Laying down might do her some good, after all. 

“Hey guys we’re gonna go,” Bellamy announced to the other two girls. When O let out a frustrated sigh, Raven offered to drive her home instead. 

And that’s how Clarke found herself alone in the car with Bellamy for over an hour. 

At first, it was silent and awkward. Eventually, though, he just started talking. He went on and on about school, about his film degree and how he was spending the summer doing an online editing  program . Apparently, he was making money working on videos for a snowboarding company’s ad campaign. 

“I’d love to get your opinion,” Bellamy said, “I doubt myself when it comes to aesthetic and coloring, and you’re so artistic... Of course, if you don’t want to, I understand.” 

Clarke had to shake herself out of her daze. She’d been listening to Bellamy, and more so enjoying his voice than anything else, “Oh, yeah, totally,” she said smiling. Feeling a bit bashful, she also figured she ought to apologize before their relationship got any more strained, “Hey, about earlier... I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Bellamy asked, his eyes leaving the road briefly to flit over Clarke. Before she knew it he was smirking, with eyes back on the road, and her cheeks her burning hot. 

“I mean, what happened, on the rollercoaster. I- that must have been uncomfortable,” Clarke had to look away, it wasn’t fair how composed he could be, while she floundered out in a sea of awkwardness. 

“Well, it wasn’t,” he said matter-of-factly, “and I thought it was...  hot.” 

_ “Hot?” _ Clarke asked, more in disbelief than anything else, “me having an involuntary orgasm was hot to you?” 

“Well, I don’t think it was exactly involuntary, Clarke,” Bellamy smiled and Clarke let out a shocked squeak... he saw her getting off? _Did he watch_ _her_ _ ? _ Shaking his head, Bellamy continued, “look, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just- we all have our kinks.”

“And yours is?”

Bellamy bit his lip and swallowed before answering, “Watching women enjoy themselves...” 

“ So, you’re a peeping tom?” 

“No!” Bellamy insisted, suddenly alarmed, and Clarke had to laugh, “it can, uh, be because of me or just because of themselves. It’s best when they know I’m watching. Today was... a rare occurrence. And I'm sorry about that- I should have looked away.”

As he talked about what happened, about her, Clarke felt her skin grow hot and a warm ache between her thighs. Thinking about Bellamy watching her- well, it got Clarke all worked up and she could feel her own slick gathering. Squeezing her thighs together, she tried not to be too obvious about her arousal.

“Um, were you... turned on?” she asked, unabashedly looking at him now. As if in shock, Bellamy jumped at little at the question. Then his eyes roved over Clarke’s body, and he gave her a silent nod. The pair were silent for a bit, and Clarke looked over to see Bellamy pitching a bit of a tent in his pants. Filled with new confidence, Clarke spoke up again, “Well, if I knew how to repeat it, maybe I would for you.” 

At that, Bellamy let out a groan before he turned to her and smirked, “Fuck- I had no idea you were an exhibitionist, Princess.” 

And the truth was until that moment, she hadn’t either. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: persuasion

Bellamy tried to shake the dirty thoughts from his head as he drove the last twenty minutes home. This had been a strange turn of events... One that he hadn’t imagined whatsoever. 

With Clarke sitting next to him, Bellamy had to pointedly focus on the road, on each sign, on every movement that wasn’t Clarke. Because if he looked at her and saw another smirk, another suggestive look, well he didn’t know what he would do. 

Truthfully, his hand itched to travel up her thigh, to see what he could get away with. If her beaded nipples pressing through her tank top were any indication, she was having similar thoughts. But this was dangerous- Clarke was O’s best friend, and well, practically family. 

She was also younger than him- she was seventeen, but maybe that was legal in this state? would fooling around with her be worth it? As Bellamy turned onto their road, his eyes happened to fall on her legs pressed together tightly. 

Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder if she was turned on right now? 

“Clarke, I-” he started, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, she took over. 

“You still owe me that beer, right?” she asked, tucking her lip under her teeth. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I do,” Bellamy swallowed, “I- uh, I can grab some from the fridge and we can hang out in my room?” 

Clarke looked down at her knees and pulled her hair behind her ears. Nodding innocently, she said okay, “then you can show me your snowboarding video.” 

“Sure,” he said, although he figured it was some sort of excuse to be alone in his room for more than five seconds. 

“Okay,” Clarke said, unbuckling her seatbelt, “I’ll see you soon.” 

Bellamy nodded and said something to the effect of, “cool.” As soon as Clarke was in the house though, he got out of the car and raced to his room to clean it up. Bellamy wasn’t a dirty person, per se. But he hadn’t really kept his room tidy, since he only hung out with Miller, and they usually chilled out in his parent’s basement. 

After about twenty minutes, he went to the kitchen to grab the beer. Finding a six-pack, he pulled it out. No sense in interrupting their hang out to grab more, right? 

After that, Bellamy brushed his teeth and made sure he was over-all presentable. He had shaven earlier in the day and had a small shadow on his face, but nothing major. By the time he made it to his room, Clarke was waiting outside of it, wearing a sundress instead of her shorts and t-shirt. 

“You changed?” Bellamy asked, opening his door for her. 

“Yeah, I took a shower and figured I might as well wear clean clothes.” 

“Cool,” Bellamy said, “feel free to sit anywhere.” 

With a smirk, Bellamy gestured to the office chair and his bed, “you choose.” 

“Well, where will you sit?” Clarke asked, putting her hands on the chair. 

“Wherever you don’t, I guess,” Bellamy said, trying to keep his voice even. This was feeling like some weird date. And in a way, it was. 

With a small smile, Clarke sat on the foot of Bellamy’s bed. Sitting in his chair, he grabbed the beer and opened one for her, “have you ever had a whole a beer, Clarke?” 

“Um, from a keg, yeah,” she said, taking a gulp. 

“Well, I don’t want you getting drunk, so just one for now, okay?” 

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, gesturing for them to clink their glasses together. Bellamy followed suit, and took a long drink while eyeing her, “so, the ad?” 

“Oh yeah,” Bellamy turned in his chair to pull up his video editing software, “this is what I have so far... I’ll get the lights so you can see it from there.” 

Bellamy did just that, downing his beer before walking over to Clarke. This video was for the eXtreme Trek winter apparel launch. As Bellamy stared at Clarke, she kept her eyes trained on the video. When the video was over, Clarke made her way to the computer and started looking through some of the files. 

Much to Bellamy’s embarrassment and surprise, the next video to be pulled up was of the blonde he had jerked off to the night before. Sitting down at the computer, Clarke turned the volume down (probably just in case someone came home), and she watched as the woman in the video made herself come. 

“Is this realistic?” she asked, looking up to find Bellamy standing next to her, “do you think she really had an orgasm?” 

“Well, I can’t say for sure... but there are signs. The way her, uh, pussy is swollen, how her nipples are hard, her face flushed... how she rocked against her hand, I’d say she probably came.” 

“Did I look like that?” she all but whispered, staring back at the video that had started over. 

“No,” Bellamy said, and before the flicker of disappointment in Clarke’s eyes grew further, he added, “you looked better.” 

With a soft smile and an intense blush, Clarke looked up at Bellamy, “really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Turning to him fully now, Clarke stood up on her feet and set her hand on Bellamy’s chest. Such a small and innocent movement nearly took his breath away, “Bell?” 

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice coming out strangled. 

“Will you teach me?” 

“Teach you what, Princess?” he asked, genuinely confused. 

“Will you teach me how to make myself come?” 

_ Holy fuck, _Bellamy thought to himself as he stared down at Clarke, “uh, yeah... I mean, I can recommend some techniques... there are videos, I’m sure there are articles-” 

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I want _ you _ to teach me- to touch me. Walk me through it... Then, I’ll make myself come for you.” 

“Fuck,” this time Bellamy did let out a groan, “are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve never been able to get myself off... and then it happened today. I think I’d like to be able to do that again.” 

Covering her hand with his own, Bellamy let out a little laugh, “Of course. All women should be able to get themselves off.” 

“Spoken like a true feminist,” Clarke said, her lips quirking up. 

“Okay, to be clear, I have your consent to touch you?” Bellamy asked, he had to make sure Clarke was into this, otherwise, he could get in trouble probably. 

“Yes,” she said, and Bellamy felt his cock throb at that, “under one condition.” 

“What?” Bellamy asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“You have to kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets an anatomy lesson. 
> 
> Kink: Fingering/teaching kink

_“Please, Bell?"_

Wetting his lips, Bellamy smiled down at Clarke. Adjusting his hold on her, he ran his hands through her hair and tipped her chin up. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed his lips against hers and waited for the tension to bleed out of her. 

After a few moments, Clarke seemed to relax, and Bellamy was able to work his lips against hers- until she opened up to him. 

She tasted like beer and cinnamon toothpaste. 

Bold and fiery- perfect. 

Moving her back to his bed, Bellamy turned around so that Clarke could climb up into his lap. As she straddled him, he moved his hands from her gold waves to her slim neck, while his thumbs rested on the muscle of her jaw. She got the hang of kissing him quickly- it was slow, sweet and thorough. When Bellamy’s hands fell from her face and he started to pull back a little, Clarke grabbed him by the cheeks and licked into his mouth again, a wicked little smile forming on her face. 

As she kissed him, Bellamy set his hands on her thighs, rubbing them absentmindedly while their tongues and lips twisted and turned in time. Dragging his fingers up her thighs, he swooped his hands over her ass to find that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Clarke...” Bellamy let out a little groan, “no panties?” 

“Do I need them?” she asked, pushing her ass against his hands. Giving her a nice squeeze, Clarke let out a little moan, and started to kiss Bellamy’s neck instead, “are you going to play with my pussy next?” 

Shaking his head, Bellamy lifted her dress up, “I’m teaching you, remember?” 

Clarke nodded, lifting her arms so that he could take her dress off fully. 

Much to Bellamy’s surprise, he found that Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra either, “God damn,” he breathed, looking at her flushed but peaked nipples. 

“What?” Clarke asked, as she worried her lip a little, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, you just have beautiful tits,” Bellamy said, hardly believing he had actually said such a thing. But instead of dwelling it, he jumped into their lesson, “Okay, so you have several erogenous zones as a woman.” 

“For some, the ears are sensitive,” Bellamy said, as he blew on her ear, he heard her breath hitch, “Next, is the neck,” which Bellamy licked upward and then trailed kisses down to her collarbone. 

Above him, Clarke let out a little shudder, and a slight moan. Good. 

“Now, the first real erogenous zone is the breasts,” Bellamy said, making eye contact with Clarke, “May I?” 

After getting a nod from Clarke, Bellamy cupped his hands over her tits. They were so full that they were spilling out. Wrapping his hands around them, he pressed his thumbs against her nipples and watched Clarke chase his touch, “So, as you can tell your entire breast is sensitive, particularly the nipple.” With that, he took one in his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. 

“Mhmm...” Clarke said, her fingers finding Bellamy’s hair, and threading into it, “I see that.” 

Switching breasts, Clarke let out a moan, “you want to keep some pressure on it,” Bellamy said moving one of her hands off of him, and on to her breast, “go ahead and knead it. If you need to, you can lick your finger to keep it moist- it makes it feel even better, see?” 

Bellamy watched Clarke’s jaw as it pretty much dropped when he put two of her fingers in his mouth and then set them back on her breast, “How is that?” 

“Good,” she breathed, biting her lip. 

“Okay, now you can play with your tits for a while,” he said, “then when you’re ready, you can drag your hands all over your body, like this.” 

Demonstrating with his own hands, Bellamy moved them from her breasts to her ribs. Traveling down her curves, he doubled back in order to feel as much of her as possible, “Now, you go ahead.” 

Bellamy watched Clarke as she touched herself with her smaller hands. Keeping her eyes closed, she drank in the sensations, and Bellamy soaked up every movement, his own cock growing harder by the moment. 

“Alright, now for the really good stuff,” Bellamy smirked, “Do you know what your clit is, Clarke?” 

“Um, yeah... it’s the sensitive nub?” 

“Not just that,” Bellamy said, grinning. Cupping her cunt, he pushed on it lightly, and Clarke let out an unashamed moan, “So that is your labia.” 

“I know that, Bell,” Clarke murmured, sounding a bit sassy. 

“Shh,” Bellamy said, his fingers going deeper, “I’m teaching.” 

At that Clarke laughed, until Bellamy ran his fingers along her slit- just on the inside, “That’s your labia minora,” he said, watching Clarke’s breathing pick up. Pushing further, Bellamy explored the length of her clit, touching all of the different spots that made up the interior part of the clitoris, “That, is your clit.” 

“What?” Clarke said, “that’s not.” 

“Believe me, it is,” Bellamy said, grinning, and not taking his eyes off of her, “the nub is the outer part of the clit, the rest is the glans and nerves under the skin.” As he spoke, Bellamy ran his fingers up and down the length of her pussy- making sure to put just the right amount of pressure in all right spots. As Clarke began to move back and forth against his hand, Bellamy went deeper and found her hole. 

“God, you’re dripping,” he murmured, stealing a kiss from Clarke, so she wouldn’t think he didn’t like it. Slowly, he slipped a finger inside her. Finding her almond-shaped hard spot, he began to drag his finger over it. Immediately, Clarke reacted, squirming in his lap, breathing heavily and moaning, “that’s your g-spot. It’s magical.” 

Clarke didn’t fight him on that, but before she could come, he slipped further in, until he was hitting the very end of her abyss, "and that's your cervix," he said, rubbing his finger over it.

Bellamy bit the inside of his lip in surprise, as he realized just how tight she was. He couldn't even add a second finger... was she was a virgin? He'd have to ask Clarke about that later. For now, he just took on a more gentle approach. 

“Oh, my god,” she moaned against him, her head falling onto Bellamy’s shoulder. He took that as an invitation to continue. Gently, he crooked his finger inside her and began to fuck her slowly, then fast and hard. Every noise Clarke made was heavenly as she gripped his waist, and rode his fingers. Without preamble, Bellamy slipped his thumb over her nub and merely pressed, in moments she was fluttering around him and coming hard on his fingers, her moans filling his ears. 

After a few moments, Bellamy pulled his finger out of her. Ignoring his rock-hard cock, he opted to make sure Clarke was okay, “hey...” he said, patting her hair with his clean hand, “you okay, baby?” 

Clarke sat up looking dazed, “you’re a really good teacher,” she said smiling lazily. 

“I hope you paid attention,” Bellamy soothed, giving her a kiss on the forehead, “because there’s gonna be a quiz later.” 


End file.
